fanonkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Pikachu
Bio Pikachu is the most popular Pokémon and well-loved Pokémon that ever walked through out all the regions of the Pokémon world. Wild Pikachu would live in forests away from people. It stores electricity in its cheeks for zapping an enemy if it is attacked. But this Pikachu however has been traveling with a trainer which this Pikachu shares a close bond with, and Pikachu’s trainer wants to be the very best, like no one ever was. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Variations * TBA: TBA Character Trait Volt Tackle: '''Pikachu surrounds himself with an aura of electricity before rocketing at the opponent like a missile, dealing massive damage while also suffering from recoil damage. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * '''Thunderbolt: Pikachu will release a small ball of electricity that bounces across the ground. * Thunder: Pikachu calls down electricity to strike itself. Anyone nearby or above Pikachu will be caught in the blast. * Quick Attack: Pikachu dashes forward at high speeds to ram his opponent. This can be charged to move faster and hit harder. * Iron Tail: Pikachu jumps in the air, his tail glowing metal-white, before spinning like a wheel to slam his tail down onto the opponent's head. * Counter Shield: Pikachu spins on his back, creating a small field of electricity that damages point-blank opponents. This attack can destroy certain projectiles or reflect them if timed right. X-Ray Move * Seismic Toss: Pikachu will grab the opponent, discharging a large amount of electricity at the opponent (shocking their heart) and then preforms a move similar to a piledriver to the opponent and then slams him/her back into the ground, cracking their ribcage. Super Move *'Catastropika:' Pikachu fires a sphere of electrical energy at the opponent. If it hits, the opponent gets paralyzed and sparks come from Pikachu's cheeks as his trainer (Off-Screen) taps his Z-Ring and makes a Z shape with his arms, engulfing Pikachu with an aura of Z-Power. Pikachu then jumps into his trainer's arms and his trainer throws him into the air, causing Pikachu to spin around and form a sphere of electricity around his body. Pikachu then rockets down at the opponent and strikes them with his electrified body, finishing them off and causing an explosion. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Defibrillator from Hell: Pikachu charges his whole body with electricity, then charges at high speeds and jumps at the opponent, punching through their gut and getting embedded deep inside. At first, they're just bleeding heavily, but then the opponent begins to spark and smoke from vast amounts of electricity, their skeletons eventually becoming visible from the high voltage. They fall flat-out on their backs and Pikachu pops his head out of the massive cavity, brushing a few bits of blood off his face in a darkly-cute manner. * Iron Tail Axe: Pikachu jumps into the air and begins to spin his body like a wheel, his tail turning a glowing-white. The tail smashes down hard on the opponent's cranium, splitting their head cleanly down the center. Pikachu then performs a graceful backflip that dislodges his tail and the opponent falls to their knees, then face-flat on the ground as Pikachu waves at the camera with a cute "Pika-Pikaaaa!" * TBA: W.I.P. X-Ality * TBA: W.I.P. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * I Flesh you: '''W.I.P. RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities * '''ULTRA Fire Ball: '''W.I.P. (with Lucario) Devastators Kostumes * '''Kostume 1: His default appearance * Kostume 2: Pikachu wearing his trainer's hat * Unlockable Kostume: Raichu * DLC Kostume: Pikachu wears goggles and a headband * Kosplay DLC 1: Amaterasu from Okami * Kosplay DLC 2: Blanka from Street Fighter Battle Intro Pikachu runs on the stage and then gets on all fours with little sparks of electricity escaping his cheeks; he will then stand up on his two legs. Victory Pose Pikachu jumps up and somersaults while saying "Pi!", then spins around once before happily facing the camera. Quotes Rival Ending Category:MK Vs Nintendo